My Life in SkyClan
by Blackcloud loves 1D
Summary: After Last Hope, Firetuft is exiled from her Clan, and the reason doesn't make a lot of sense! She runs away, with her kits, to the rumored Clan of SkyClan. A certain famous StarClan cat guides her along the way... Rated T for good measure...
1. Chapter 1

**ANN this is my first story on** **this site! WooooHooooo! I hope you like and yes, this is a Warriors fanfic. ME NO OWN WARRIORS. IF I DID I WOULD HAVE A NEVERENDING SUPPLY OF NUTELLA. Erin Hunter is so lucky. Anyways, please review or something!**

Firetuft padded by the gorge. Crowkit walked slowly at her left flank, with Sandkit on the right. Poor Bluekit was too weak to walk, so Firetuft carried him by the scruff. Yellowkit bounded closely against Sandkit; the two she-kits had to stick together. _Come on. We can do this. Only a few more hours until we reach SkyClan. _Firetuft's mind raced as dusk crept upon them.

Yellowkit and Crowkit started to yawn. "I'm tired, Mommy!" Sandkit whined. Even though Firetuft wanted to get to SkyClan as soon as possible, she could see that her kits were very exhausted. The bright, ginger she-cat stopped for a moment. Her eyes scanned the surrounding areas. A ways to the left was a small, wooded patch. _I could make a nest there!_

The patrol of five hurried toward the luscious forest. "Trees!" the kits exclaimed. Their mother looked at the small cats, her eyes filled with pride. The rambunctious bunch soon fell fast asleep in a bed of moss. Firetuft was wide awake, though. Once she was sure her kits were sleeping, she slowly sneaked away. _We'll need a meal in the morning if we want to carry on._

Once the she-cat had hunted a squirrel and a plump blackbird, Firetuft buried the fresh-kill and curled up around her kits. When she awoke, it was moon-high. A dark ginger tom with a star studded pelt was waiting on her. "Firestar," the queen dipped her head. Firestar whisked Firetuft away. When they were a few fox-lengths away from the sleeping kits, Firetuft spoke. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"I believe so, but I don't think ThunderClan does. They'll see, soon enough." the tom said, reassuringly. Firetuft studied the StarClan cat; her namesake. "I still remember when you were a kit," Firestar mewed, "You were a warrior from the moment you opened you eyes." Firetuft purred. _He's guided me _so _much on this journey._ The leader and his descendant make some small conversation 'til it was almost dawn. The starry ancestor padded into Silverpelt, and the Clan cat fell asleep beside her kits.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N chapter twooo! I'M EXCITED! I do not own Warriors, but Firetuft and her kits are MINE. Thank you! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

Firetuft woke up to her kits pouncing on top of her. She purred and licked a stray tuft of fur on Bluekit's muzzle. The little grayish tom protested, but Firetuft did it anyway. _He looks _so_ much like Jayfeather, and Crowfeather. _

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Sandkit mewed. Firetuft flicked her tail at the fresh-kill she caught the night before. The kits squealed and raced to the food. They gave thanks to StarClan and dug in. After everyone was filled up, they started the trek to SkyClan's camp. Around sun-high, they scented a border marking. _This must be the place! _Firetuft thought, excitedly.

The kits looked around, excitedly. "Is this our new home?!" Yellowkit asked with a very enthusiastic mew.

"We have to see if they'll take us first. They might not want us to be her-" Firetuft was cut off by Crowkit.

"Of course they'll want us! We are related to Firestar, who is the reason they became a Clan. We have news about the other Clans. _And_, we are good warriors!" Bluekit agreed with Crowkit, but Sandkit cuffed the two over the ears.

"We aren't warriors yet, dear StarClan, we aren't even _apprentices_!" Firetuft let out a _mrrooow_ of laughter. _These kits are_ so _much like their namesakes._

All of a sudden, a large, dark ginger tom, a black and gray scarred she-cat, and a dark brown tabby tom leaped out at them. Apparently, the queen and her kits had wondered a few tail-lengths from the scent line. Yellowkit flinched, and Sandkit jumped. Bluekit and Crowkit stepped out in front of their sisters and mother. Firetuft shook her head and swept her kits away with her tail. As she stepped towards the SkyClan cats, Firetuft spoke. "I would like to speak with Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, please."

"Who's speaking?" meowed the larger tom.

"I am Firetuft, a ThunderClan warrior, and descendant of Firestar." The ginger tom's eyes widened, and the brown tabby stepped back a little. The she-cat looked as if she saw a hedgehog fly. After a few seconds, the large ginger collected his wits.

"I'm Sharpclaw, deputy of SkyClan. We welcome you to our Clan. Birdfeather, Sparrowpelt, continue patrolling the border. I'll walk Firetuft to the camp." the ginger tom mewed. They dipped their heads in respect and walked on. Sharpclaw turned his head to the kits. "Are these yours?" he asked.

"Yes," Firetuft spoke toward the kits, "introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Sandkit!"

"I'm Yellowkit!"

"My name's Bluekit."

"And last, but not least, I am the one, the only… CROWKIT!"

_Of _course _Crowkit had to make a dramatic introduction. _Firetuft shook her head as Sharpclaw purred.

"They remind me of when my kits were, well, kits," Sharpclaw commented, "They are apprentices, now." Firetuft purred.

"I wanna be an apprentice!" Bluekit and Crowkit exclaimed.

"Well, how old are you?" Sharpclaw questioned.

"Four and a half moons," said Yellowkit, energetically.

"So you don't have that long to wait. You'll be apprentices before you know it!" the deputy said. The kits groaned, and the queen and the warrior purred. "C'mon, let's head to the camp," Sharpclaw suggested. The band of kits followed their mother and Sharpclaw to SkyClan's camp…

**How was that? Give me feed back please! THANK YOU Hollyleaf1243! YOU ARE SO MUCH HELP! ILY (no homo ^.^)….. (I suspect you're a chick… sorry if I'm wrong! Lol) But, thank you for reading this… it means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! I don't own Warriors. :/ if I did, there would be a movie and One Direction and Tobuscus would voice some of the characters. ^-^ Love you guys! Any ideas, just PM me!**

Leafstar stood up from where she was eating a plump sparrow with Billystorm. _I'm so glad he decided to be a full-clan cat. _She thought happily. A ginger apprentice and a tortoiseshell tom raced past. _Firepaw and Hollypaw; of course. _

"C'mon, slow poke! You sure you're the deputy's son?" Firepaw taunted. Hollypaw sneered playfully.

"I'm taking it easy on you. Wouldn't want the _leader's daughter _to strain herself," Hollypaw countered. Leafstar purred. _Those two are getting _very _close. _As she looked around the gorge, Leafstar noticed Bluefeather talking with Plumwillow. Plumwillow pointed her tail discreetly at Rabbitleap, and the new daylight warrior twitched her whiskers in embarrassment.

The SkyClan leader looked upwards, and saw her loyal deputy. He seemed to be talking to someone. _Must've been a quick patrol. _She licked a paw. _He's probably with Birdfeather and Sparrowpelt. _But her thoughts vanished as she saw a bright ginger queen trailing behind him with a herd of kits. Leafstar bounded up the ledges as the SkyClan cats started to notice the nameless bunch.

As she approached the queen, the ginger bowed her head in respect. "Greetings, Leafstar. I came to speak with you." With gentle, hopeful eyes, the she-cat rose her head.

_H-how does she know my name? _Just as she was about to speak, Hollypaw and Flowerpaw barreled over their father.

"Sharpclaw! You're back! Who are the new cats? Are they going to stay?!" The two apprentice's tails wriggled in excitement. Cherrytail appeared beside her kits.

"Go back to the gorge, unless you want me to talk to your mentors about three moons of bedding and tick duty.." The two apprentices raced down, with terrified looks on their faces. Sharpclaw purred and rubbed noses with Cherrytail before she made sure the two didn't get into more trouble.

_I guess I could go ahead and talk to this…visitor… in my den. _"Follow me so we can speak in quiet. Sharpclaw will have Ebonyclaw look over them. I think they will get along just fine with Nightkit and Dewkit."

"Thank you," the queen flicked her tail. The kits followed Sharpclaw obediently. _That's a good bunch of kits. _"Thank you, but they can be a pawful." The queen purred. _Did I say that out loud? Woops. _The two mothers padded to the cave Leafstar calls her den.

Leafstar sat near her nest as the still nameless cat sat closer to the entrance. The SkyClan cat gestured with her tail for the queen to begin. She took the hint and started.

"I am Firetuft, ex-ThunderClan warrior. I am Firestar's great-granddaughter. I was exiled because…

**I decided to leave a cliffy. :D Mwahahahahah! I made Ebonyclaw a queen; I needed ****_someone _****in the nursery! Review on this what you think will happen next! Or who you think Ebonyclaw's mate is… Message/review me your ideas for later on! Please and thank you. Bluefeather belongs to Hollyleaf1243. Shout out to Moonlit Demise for reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm working fast! Chapter four already? Sheesh.. I ****_really _****like how this is turning out. I hope you do, too! DISCLAIMER: I DOUGHNUT OWN THIS AMAZAYN SERIES. Review pleasee! And follow, and favorite! Now let us dive back in where I oh so smoothly (and meanly :P) left a mysterious cliffhanger…**

RECAP-

"I am Firetuft, ex-ThunderClan warrior. I am Firestar's great-granddaughter. I was exiled because…

Firetuft took a gulp of air. _I hope she doesn't hate me. I couldn't help what happened! _"Because I had kits with a tom from another Clan." She was about to explain, but Leafstar cut her off with a gasp.

"What happened?" the SkyClan leader twitched her whiskers curiously and her tail writhed in disbelief.

"It all started at a Gathering…..

FLASHBACK

Firetuft was excited. _My fourth Gathering! I wonder what kind of news the other Clans will have… _She bounded along, keeping stride with her father, Lionblaze. Cinderheart, her mother, stayed behind this time.

The cool, Newleaf air seemed to encase the cats on the island. Different leaders had different things to share. Bramblestar told of a new litter of kits in the nursery. Blackstar warned everyone about a fox. Onestar commented on the plentiful supply of rabbits. Mistystar sadly announced that Pouncetail moved from the Elder's Den to StarClan.

Afterwards, Firetuft was padding by a ginger tom. He reeked of pine and wet stones. _ShadowClan. I wonder if he's nice… Of course he would be! It's the night of a _Gathering_! _Firetuft licked a paw as the tom scurried over.

"Hi. I'm Starlingwing, you're Firetuft, right?"

"How do you know _my _name?"

"You're the _daughter _of one of the _three_! I'm pretty sure every cat knows your name."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you, Starlingwing."

"Oh, it wont be nice."

Before Firetuft could do anything a ball of leaves was shoved down her throat. She tried to yowl, but nothing came out. Apparently, as she was walking, Starlingwing steered her off track. Now, she couldn't recognize her surroundings _at all_. Starlingwing dragged her to a old, abandoned fox den and threw her in.

He sneered at the fear in her eyes. "This will hurt…

Unholy scene of horribleness

Bloody and covered in tears and some other disgusting grime, Firetuft limped out of the den. After a few hours, she was just outside ThunderClan's camp. Jayfeather was waiting for her.

"StarClan showed me what happened. I'll help you to my den."

With the blind medicine cat by her side, the she-cat hobbled on shaky legs to his den. As Jayfeather treated her wounds with marigold and cobwebs, Firetuft thought about what just happened. _What if I have _kits _because of this?! _

Just as she was about to state her thoughts, Jayfeather seemed to read her actions. "I'm sorry, but you will _most likely _have kits. I will help you along the way…

FLASHBACK OVER

"A few moons later I had the kits, but everyone believed I actually _wanted _to have kits with a tom from another Clan. I told them it was Starlingwing, but he denied! The only cats who believed me were the _medicine cats!_ StarClan tried to tell the leaders in dreams but they thought it was me doing some kind of magic! My own parents didn't even believe me… They thought I _bribed _the medicine cats!

"At a Gathering they finally decided to exile me, and they made _sure _I knew they'd kill my kits and me… While I was trying to think of places to stay outside of the Clans, Firestar came to me in a dream. He told me of your Clan and guided me the whole way here…"

Leafstar blinked. "So you want to stay here?" she asked, just to be sure.

Firetuft sucked up some air. "I get it if you wont let us, I mean, my own _parents _didn't believe me but please. My kits need a place to grow up and-" Firetuft started babbling but Leafstar cut her off.

"Of course you can stay! I'd be honored!"

Firetuft's eyes widened in disbelief. _She's letting us _stay_? My kits will have a home! _"Thank you!" Firetuft exclaimed joyfully.

Leafstar purred, "You're welcome, Firetuft. How about I announce this to the Clan?"

"That would be amazing." Firetuft sighed. "I just hope your Clan accepts us."

"They will, I know it!"

**Now you know why Firetuft was exiled… Sad, right? Stupid Starlingwing.. Review on what kind of punishment, if the leaders had actually believed Firetuft, Starlingwing should face.. I may have StarClan help out and, later on, have them punish him with the best one! Lol. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five… NO WAY! This is funnnn! I don't own Warriors…Thanks to the guest who reviewed! To bad you don't have an account…. SHOUTOUT ANYWAYS! XP Love you guys! PM, review, follow, favorite, the whole deal :D Here we gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo!**

Sharpclaw heard his leader call for a Clan meeting. Firetuft's kits looked excited.

"Can we come, too?" Crowkit hopped around excitedly. Bluekit purred in agreement.

"Well, I guess. It probably concerns your mother."

The four leaped for joy, and Nightkit and Dewkit paraded them out. Ebonyclaw purred. "I hope those four stay," she mewed tenderly, "My two are already attached."

Sharpclaw purred. "I hope so, too." The large tom then headed out of the nursery with Ebonyclaw trailing him. The queen took her spot beside Shrewtooth, her mate, and Sharpclaw stood near the Rockpile with Cherrytail by his side.

The Clan of cats listened, all ears, as Leafstar spun a tale of tragic happenings. Their leader introduced Firetuft and her kits to the warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders.

When she was finished telling Firetuft's story, she told her Clan, "I have decided to let these warriors stay. They will be great help to the Clan, but first they need our help, they need the security of a Clan to call their own. For an indescribable reason, these kits and their mother were kicked from their home, and they hadn't even _done _anything! Who agrees to have these cats stay?"

The camp was quiet for a few milliseconds, then yowls of agreement and understanding filled the gorge. Some of the she-cats had tears in their eyes. The only one _fully_ crying was Firetuft, because she and her kits found a home…

After the Clan meeting, every cat wanted to meet Firetuft and her kits. The she-cats told her how terrible the situation was, and the toms told her that Starlingwing should be killed. Firetuft agreed, and as the warriors talked, the apprentices made Firetuft a nice, mossy nest.

When the nest was finished, the sun was just starting to go down. Firepaw and her mentor, Mintpelt, padded out of the camp to do border patrol. Creekfeather and Clovertail followed. Bluefeather, Lilypaw, Rustpaw, Goldheart, and Donnaflame, the daylight warriors, headed home. Ebonyclaw touched noses with her mate, Shrewtooth, and helped Firetuft herd the six kits into the nursery.

"But I don't wanna go to sleep!" Crowkit whined. "I was gonna show Dewkit some moves that Bumblestripe showed me!"

"Well," Firetuft started, "Dewkit has to go to sleep, too. You can show her in the morning."

The next day, Firetuft awoke to four balls of fur leaping around and on top of her. She purred and shoved the kits off. _Well, aren't they excited for their first full day in SkyClan. _Firetuft stretched and licked Crowkit's ear, and he ducked away from her tongue. The kits scrambled out of the den, where Nightkit and Dewkit were already playing. The daylight warriors seemed to had just arrive, and Bluefeather was showing the kits some different moves. Firetuft stifled a purr when Crowkit absolutely failed at the move. Bluefeather didn't mind, though, and showed him the correct stance and position. The next time he tried it, he conducted it perfectly!

"Those kits will make some good warriors one day. ThunderClan doesn't know what they're missing out on."

Firetuft turned towards the voice and found a black tom. _What was his name again? Rockshadow? No.. Rockshade, that's it! _"Thank you, Rockshade." Just as he was about to say something, seven apprentices hurtled towards her.

"Firetuft!" the gray tom she recognized as Leafstar's son, Harrypaw, exclaimed.

"Can you tell us about the forest cats?" cream she-cat with one blue eye and one hazel eye continued. _She's one of the daylight warriors. Laurenpaw? No.. Lilypaw! Yeah, that's right. _

Firetuft looked at the group and saw hope in their shining eyes. "Well, I guess so."

Firetuft told them about the twolegs uprooting the forest, and what Squirrelflight said about the journey to find the lake. She told of the drama with Leafpool, Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. Firetuft explained Hawkfrost's plan to kill Firestar, and how Brambleclaw, now Bramblestar, killed his half-brother to save his leader. Then she went on about the prophecy about the three, and the insane story about the Dark Forest uprising. She told of Firestar's death, and the actions that happened afterwards. Most of these stories are what she was told as a kit and an apprentice. They were _pretty _accurate, though, since she heard then straight from those who were involved.

When she finished, it was a little past sun-high, and the group of cats had grown. Now, practically the whole Clan was listening to her! She looked around, and saw the awe on all of their faces. Murmurs of amazement scattered through the group.

"That _all _happened?" a dark brown tabby tom asked. _Sparrow… pelt? Yeah, that's right._

Firetuft nodded. Firepaw **(lol Firetuft and Firepaw) **came up to her.

"Thank you for telling us what happened!" the energetic ginger meowed.

"It was nothing, really. Just repeating the stories I heard as a kit." Firetuft shrugged, then saw a light colored tom with darker appendages carrying a large bird toward her.

"Here," he said, placing the fresh-kill in front of her. "You must be hungry after all of that." Firetuft thanked the tom she recognized as Sandytail and started eating. The crowd started to diminish, and her kits were whisked away by a few of the newer warriors. _I'm so glad the kits like it here. _Firetuft took a bite and chewed. _The Clan seems to accept us, and we've barely been here for a day!_

**There you go! A nice, long, 946 word chapter, give or take a few. Yes, Ebonyclaw's mate is Shrewtooth ^-^ I think it fits. I added more daylight warriors, but they don't belong to anyone really. Just my imagination. Plus, I made Mintpaw, Sandypaw, and Birdpaw warriors. Chill, I'll mention Sagepaw and Honeypaw, and Frecklepaw, later.. You don't know HOW hard it was to think of Sanypaws warrior name.. Sandy- barely goes with anything! Well, there's the new Chappie! Fav, follow, review, and PM!**


End file.
